MetalGreymon (disambiguation)
MetalGreymon is a Cyborg Digimon, resembling a much larger Greymon with red hair, purple decay-like wings, a metallic helmet, trident-like left arm, and chest-mounted twin missile launchers. MetalGreymon's strength is said to be comparable to a nuclear warhead's, and their attacks will completely annihilate weaker Digimon. In order to digivolve to MetalGreymon, a Greymon must continuously defeat formidable opponents. There are two variations of MetalGreymon. MetalGreymon from File Island have drastically increased their lifespan due to their modification, but their flesh has become a discolored blue. They have a virus attribute. MetalGreymon from the Folder Continent have digivolved more safely, drawing out a more complete power. They are orange and have a vaccine attribute. MetalGreymon (Vaccine) The orange, vaccine-type version of MetalGreymon is first introduced in the anime Digimon Adventure in 1999, instead of the previous virus version. It is later seen in the V-Pet Digimon Pendulum 5, and it appears in most Digimon media nowadays as opposed to its virus counterpart. He resembles a much larger Greymon with red hair, purple decayed wings, a metallic helmet, trident-like left arm, and chest-mounted twin missile launchers. MetalGreymon's strength is said to be comparable to a nuclear warhead's, and their attacks will completely annihilate weaker Digimon. In order to digivolve to MetalGreymon, a Greymon must continuously defeat formidable opponents. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon World 2 MetalGreymon digivolves from Greymon, and can digivolve into WarGreymon or Omnimon. He also appears in BIOS Domain on two floors, the first to introduce him, and the second is the last floor of the domain where he is obtainable as a partner using the Toy Plane given to the player (before the boss is beaten), Giga Domain, Scan Domain, Data Domain, Soft Domain, Bug Domain, Core Tower and Chaos Tower. Digimon World 3 Agumon becomes MetalGreymon at level 20. For the other starter Digimon, digivolves to MetalGreymon if Greymon reach at lvl 40,he can digivolve into Wargreymon. He also avaiable in cards with Red S-Energy and has 34 AP/32HP. Digimon Digital Card Battle MetalGreymon (Vaccine) known as "RealMetalGreymon", appeared as the champion of Wiseman Tower in the second card battle game. He belongs to the Flame card group. He has 1540 HP, 850 circle-attack, 600 triangle-attack, and circle-counter cross attack. His support card is boost own attack +300. Digimon World DS MetalGreymon digivolves from Greymon, and can digivolve to WarGreymon, BlackWarGreymon or Omnimon (once you've befriended an Omnimon). Digimon World Dawn/Dusk MetalGreymon digivolves from Greymon, at Lv. 34 and 3000 Dragon Exp. Then, he digivolves into WarGreymon. MetalGreymon can be found at Chaos Brain. In Dusk, it can be found in Sunshine City. Digimon World Championship MetalGreymon can digivolve from Veedramon and GeoGreymon with 40 Dragon AP and Tyrannomon and Greymon with at least 10 battles, and digivolves to WarGreymon with 14 battles, with at least 50% won, 60 Dragon AP and an Egg revert, or VictoryGreymon with 30 battles, with 50% won and 2 egg reverts. Attacks * Giga Blaster (Giga Destroyer): Launches two fish-shaped nuclear missiles from his chest to enemies, seems like Andromon's Gatling Missile. * Mega Claw (Trident Arm): Launches his tethered metal claw off his arm, slashing or wrapping up enemies. Variations / Subspecies *MetalGreymon (Virus) *MetalGreymon X *RizeGreymon MetalGreymon (Virus) A blue, virus version of MetalGreymon (also known as BlackMetalGreymon) is introduced far earlier than the orange one in the first Digimon virtual pet (Digital Monster Ver.1) in 1997, but it seldom appears in the Digimon media now. In the card game, a blue virus Greymon (also known as BlackGreymon) is also introduced, appearing to be the normal Champion form of this blue MetalGreymon. Digimon Adventure 02 C'mon Digimon MetalGreymon is the secret, strongest digivolution in C'mon Digimon, and Makoto is training his Greymon to become it. When Shinichirou Jousaki's Deathmon absorbs Makoto's Greymon's data, it can assume the form of a Death MetalGreymon. Digimon World MetalGreymon (Virus) appears on top of Mount Infinity, just before Machinedramon's room. After being beaten, it goes to the arena and opened a bar while giving nicknames to the player's Digimon. MetalGreymon's finisher is accidentally mixed up (name only) with HerculesKabuterimon's and called Giga Scissor Claw. MetalGreymon (Virus) can digivolve from Greymon, Meramon, Monochromon, Drimogemon, and Tyrannomon. MetalGreymon (Virus) has a 33% chance to digivolve into SkullGreymon when it loses a life. Digimon Digital Card Battle MetalGreymon (Virus) is located in the factory, which has the player answer a riddle. Once answered correctly, he gives the player the card which is the answer. He belongs to the Flame card group. His cards cannot be purchased in the game, so the player can obtain a maximum of three. Digimon World Championship MetalGreymon (Virus) can digivolve from Greymon with 30 Vaccine AP and 8 Battles, Growmon with 40 Virus AP or DarkTyrannomon with 8 battles and 40 Dragon AP, and will digivolve to BlackWarGreymon with 14 battles, with 50% won, 60 Dragon AP and an Egg Revert. Attacks * Giga Blaster (Giga Destroyer): Launches two fish-shaped nuclear missiles from his chest to enemies. * Mega Claw (Trident Arm): Launches his tethered metal claw off his arm, slashing or wrapping up enemies. Variations / Subspecies * MetalGreymon (Vaccine) * Death MetalGreymon MetalGreymon (2010 anime) MetalGreymon is a Cyborg Digimon. Digimon Xros Wars MetalGreymon X MetalGreymon X is an orange MetalGreymon modified through the X-Antibody. he is equipped with the "Trident Arm Ver.9.9". One swing has the same power of his special attack "Giga Destroyer". Digimon D-Cyber While Teru is under MetalPhantomon's control, his partner is MetalGreymon X. When he is defeated by Hikaru's Dorugoramon, he reverts back to Agumon X. Attacks *'Trident Arm VER 9.9' *'Giga Destroyer' *'Metal Slash' Variations / Subspecies *MetalGreymon Notes and References